


Never Knowing (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguments, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Reader and Steve have an argument just before he goes off on a mission. Reader is left feeling guilty when the mission goes south and the whole team is injured, with no sign of Steve.





	Never Knowing (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request, “okay, so i'd love an imagine where the reader is waiting for the avengers/Steve to return from a mission and is feeling guilty as the last time they saw Steve was her having an argument with him. Anyway, she panics as the reader gets a report from jarvis or something that the avengers have lost the battled. Not knowing if he's alive or dead. eventually Steve returns and it's a really sweet reunion and they make up :D ah so excited!”

You paced the floor of the bedroom that you shared with Steve and let out a groan of frustration. How could you have let Steve go on a mission without telling him you loved him or at least apologising for arguing with him about moving to Brooklyn. Steve thought it was time for you two to finally move out of the tower and into your own place, Steve wanted to move back to the place he used to call home, but you were hesitant.   
You pick up a pillow from the bed and throw it at the wall, hoping it would alleviate some of the tension that you felt. It didn’t.  
You spun around and sank down onto the mattress, putting your elbows on your knees and your head in your hands. You felt stupid and worried and upset. Of course you wanted to move out of the tower with Steve, but it just felt like he was making all of the decisions for the both of you, you just wanted him to ask you how you felt about leaving. That was all. You didn’t mean for it to lead to such a big argument right before his mission.  
“Mrs Rogers.”  
Your head whipped up at the sound of JARVIS. “Yes?”  
“Unfortunately, I have been told to ask you to go down to the medical wing. The team are about to touch down and there are many injuries that need tending to. This mission, it seems, did not go as planned.”   
You stood up quickly and pulled your hair up into a ponytail, before rushing out of your room and heading down to the medical bay. Dr Cho was already there and setting up anything that could possibly be needed. She looks up and nods at you. “Dr Rogers, they’ll arrive in about a minute or so, get ready.” You washed your hands and pulled on some gloves, getting ready for the arrival of the wounded Avengers.   
Natasha and Clint were the first to be hurried in, you immediately went to Nat and helped her onto one of the beds. You checked all of her vitals, made sure of no life-threatening damage and then focused upon her shoulder, which had a bullet stuck deep into it. “This may hurt a little.” You say to her as you extract the bullet from her shoulder and then proceed to clean and close the left over wound. After giving her the all clear you move onto Tony.  
“We got ambushed.” He muttered as you took glass out of the cuts on his back. “Cap stayed behind to grab any hostages that were in the base.” He continued and you look up from his back.  
“He’s not here?” You asked, trying not to panic.  
“I don’t know.” Tony said and let out a hiss as you cleaned his cuts with antiseptic. “Jesus, that’s painful.” He said through clenched teeth. You took a deep breath and walked back around to stand in front of him. “Last I saw him, he was heading back into the burning building. They let a bomb go off.”  
You leant your hands on the bed beside Tony and took a few deep breaths, before going back to examine him for any more injuries. You had to make sure everyone was alright first before you started to truly panic about your missing husband.   
“He told me about your fight.” Tony said and you looked up at him, seeing sympathy in his eyes.  
“I didn’t get to apologise. What if I don’t get to apologise?” You said and felt tears fill your eyes.  
Tony placed a hand on your shoulder and gave it a squeeze, wincing as you cleaned out a cut on his cheek. “Capsicle will be fine, sweetheart, always is. It’ll take more than a measly bomb explosion to kill him off.”   
You stood up straight and took your gloves off, throwing them into the correct waste bin. You covered Tony’s hand with one of yours and blink away a few tears, giving him a small smile as you cleared him. “I hope you’re right.”  
Tony kissed your cheek and turned to leave the medical bay. Dr Cho had just finished patching up Bruce as he left. You helped her collect all of the supplies up and store them away again, then cleaned up any blood, sterilising the room again. You turned off the light and she locked the door as you both got ready to go to bed for the night. “He’ll be fine, (y/n).” She said softly and patted your arm. “He’s probably already back and waiting for you.” She gave you a smile and then continued on her way to head home for the night.  
As she left, you could feel the tears return to your eyes, you dropped down to your knees on the floor and let out a sob. The adrenaline of the hectic medical care had worn off and all you felt was complete guilt. Such a stupid argument.  
“Doll?”  
Your head shot up and you stared at the form just down the corridor. You couldn’t believe it. Maybe you were having a day dream, maybe you were hallucinating him. You blinked a few times and he was still there. You slowly stood up and then ran towards him.  
Steve caught you instantly as you jumped into his arms, legs around his waist. You felt the dam burst as tears flowed from your eyes and you placed your hands on his face. Steve let out a small groan as you landed on a bruise by his ribs, but refused to let you go.  
“You worried me!” You cried. “I’m so sorry, we can move to Brooklyn, we can leave this god forsaken tower, we can do anything, just please never leave me.” You kissed his cheeks and his nose and any available place on his face. “I’m so sorry. I thought I had lost you, Tony didn’t know where you were. Why did you have to go in there again? Oh don’t answer, I know why you did! I’m your wife, I know you too well.” You rambled on as Steve just looked at you adoringly.  
He placed a small kiss on your lips to silence your ranting and cupped your cheek in his hand. “I’m sorry too and you’re forgiven.” He said and gave you another kiss. “We’ll talk about moving together, but right now I just want to sleep next to my soulmate.” He continued. You wrapped your arms around his neck and breathed him in, under the dirt and sweat smell there was just purely him, home. “I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too.” You replied. “And that’s why you’re going into that medical room so I can examine you, you may be a super soldier but you are not invincible. Then we are going to get you showered and then we can go to bed. In the morning I’ll make breakfast, so we can browse over apartments together.”   
Steve grinned and let you slide down back to the floor, he laced his fingers with yours and did a mock salute. “Yes, ma’am.”  
You rolled your eyes at him as he laughed. You were certainly the only girl for him.


End file.
